


Always and Forever

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, it's really not angsty but i'm gonna tag it anyways, vulnerable!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a long day to find Louis trying to put out a kitchen fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fanfiction. I hope it’s good. Major fluff full of crying!Louis and comforting!Harry. :)

Harry slowly walked up the stair to his flat. He had been doing solo photoshoots and interviews all day and he was exhausted and frustrated. All he wanted was a cup of tea and to curl up in his boyfriends loving arms. His night didn’t go the way he planned.

When Harry walked inside the loud beeping of the fire alarm attacked his ears. He froze in shock and looked around for Louis, but didn’t see him anywhere. Fear took over his body and he ran as fast as possible to the kitchen. He almost dropped to the floor in relief when he saw Louis hunched over a pan on the stove, frantically trying to put the fire out. His relief quickly turned to frustration for reasons he couldn’t explain.

“Dammit Louis!” He yelled running over to him and taking the pan from him. “Just go! Get out of the kitchen. I’ll take care of this” Harry turned his attention to the pan, running it under water. He didn’t notice the heartbroken look on Louis’ face as he slowly turned and walked into the living room. Once Harry had everything under control, he went back to the living room to see Louis sitting on the couch with his head buried in his knees. Harry could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders were shaking. Harry immediately went and sat down beside him.

“Hey what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself in the kitchen?” He asked rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Louis just cried harder and shook his head.

“Then what is it? Please, baby, tell me what’s wrong” Louis slowly lifted his head and Harry was shocked by how pained his eyes looked. Harry instinctively started wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“Talk to me sweetheart” Harry whispered. Louis opened his mouth to speak but his breath caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, then tried again.

“I’m sorry Harry” He whimpered and buried his face in his knees again.

“Sorry? What for honey? Please look at me” Louis reluctantly lifted his head.

“What are you sorry for?” Harry asked again

“For burning the dinner and setting off the alarm and getting you mad at me. I’m sorry Harry. I was just trying to make you dinner because I knew you’d be tired. I didn’t mean to catch it on fire.” Louis rambled. He was sobbing now and Harry’s heart broke a little more with every whimper. Louis tried to bury his face again but Harry grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Oh Louis. You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t do anything wrong babe”

“Yes I did. I caught dinner on fire”

“You didn’t do it on purpose”

“But I got you mad at me” Louis said in a small voice. He refused to believe he did nothing wrong.

“No you didn’t. I’m not mad at you love”

“You’re not?” Louis look at him wide-eyed

“No. Why’d you think I was mad at you?”

“Well when you came in you yelled at me and you only yell when you’re mad” Harry closed his eyes and internally cursed himself for his lack of control on his emotions. He pulled Louis closer to him and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you baby. I was scared when I first got home and heard the alarm going off and couldn’t find you anywhere. Then I find out that you’re fine and just horrible with a stove. I just couldn’t control my emotions and I handled it wrong. I’m sorry” He apologized again. Louis nodded and rested his head against Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry I scared you” He mumbled. Harry shook his head.

“Stop apologizing angel. You’re perfect” Louis looked up at him with a small smile. Harry smiled back and leaned down to capture Louis’ lips in a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart Louis had a blissful smile on his face. He rested against Harry’s chest again and Harry shifted them so they were laying down on the couch. He ran his hands up and down Louis’ back and felt Louis drawing patterns on his arm with feather light touches. He was close to falling asleep when Louis spoke again.

“I love you so much Harry” His breath was warm on Harry’s neck. Harry pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

“I love you too. Always and Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please? ♥


End file.
